This invention relates to a process for treating ores containing copper, zinc, arsenic, iron, antimony, silver, gold, cadmium and molybdenum which uses the alkali metal soluble sulfides of copper, iron, arsenic, antimony and molybdenum to separate from melt-insoluble metal sulfides and to reduce metal sulfides to the elemental state with the formation of alkali metal sulfides of higher sulfur content.